The present invention generally relates to hunting equipment, and more particularly, to a scent shooter.
One technique employed by hunters is to draw game out by dousing an area with chemicals that attract wildlife. For example, game can be lured into a particular area by using pheromones or other natural scents such as animal urine that the game can detect.
Some current methods of covering an area with these chemicals include manually pouring or spraying, however, these techniques can mean that a hunter physically traverses the same area so that the hunter's motion scares potential game away or may leave behind his own scent that the game can detect. Some other techniques include using breakable pellets that contain attractive scent as a lure. The pellets can be shot or launched toward an area so that the hunter may be an undetectable distance away, for example, approximately 240 ft. However, some pellets do not break on impact and are wasted, lost in the brush.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that improves the release of scent from a pellet that can be discharged from a distance.